Support action
A support action in the Battlefield series is any beneficial action given to a teammate. Support actions are available in every Battlefield game, but were given greater emphasis in Battlefield 2 by awarding points for these efforts. Players do not earn bonus points for performing these actions upon themselves or on empty vehicles. Players do earn extra points for supporting squadmates, as further incentive for teamwork. List of support actions Healing Using a Medkit, Bandage, or First Aid Pack to restore players' health. Revive Using a Defibrillator, Syringe, or Autoinjector to revive a downed player. Repair Using a Wrench, Repair Tool, Blowtorch or EOD Bot to fix a vehicle, gadget, or strategic object belonging to the team. For vehicles, another teammate must be occupying the vehicle in order to earn repair points. It is common courtesy for a player to enter a vehicle being repaired solely to allow the engineer to earn repair points, and to give back control when the repairs are done. Resupply Providing ammunition via an Ammunition Box, Ammo Pack, or Supply Drop. Certain weapons or gadgets have unlimited supply or replenish automatically. Detection Spotting an enemy either by visual contact, via gadgets, or commander assets. In some games, "passive spotting" by simply aiming at an enemy may provide a bonus. Laser Designation allows players at one position to provide precise weapon lock to players at another position. Support actions by game ''Battlefield 2'' era Support actions earn points for every 50% of health restored. Players only earn a finite number of resupply points for supplying a single player over one life. This prevents players from earning resupply points for wasting ammo or using grenade spam. Though a Supply Drop provides many forms of support, commanders do not earn teamwork points. ''Bad Company'' era Along with other scoring revamps, support actions are awarded for every 10% of health restored. This roughly corresponds to the points awarded for kill assists and other teamwork. ''Battlefield Heroes'' Similar to Bad Company, players earn XP for support actions in an amount corresponding to the hit points restored to another player or vehicle. ''Battlefield 3'' Battlefield 3 is the first game where players may swap out their support items for other gadgets. Players can request or offer aid over chat using the Spotting system, adding to the commands already available on the Commo Rose. Laser designation gadgets and weaponry provide a new avenue for teamwork. ''Battlefield 4'' Battlefield 4 provides more feedback about support actions (and damage inflicted), following Bad Company's model of tracking in 10 point increments. Additional gadgets for providing support were added, such as the First Aid Pack, Ammo Pack, and PLD. Influenced by Battlefield 2142, certain soldier specializations can increase the rate of support, and the ability to support while in vehicles. After a mid-season patch, suppression now affects whether a player may heal. ''Battlefield Hardline'' Battlefield Hardline allows players to take "mobile support" from certain teammates, such as grabbing ammunition from an Enforcer who carries but hasn't deployed an Ammo Box. This prevents some situations where support requests are ignored or ill-communicated. This feature replaced the mobile gadgets introduced in Battlefield 4. ''Battlefield 1'' Battlefield 1 further increases the feedback on support actions, including the name of the player providing it. The "mobile support" mechanic from Battlefield Hardline hasn't returned, with mobile gadgets returning from Battlefield 4 instead. Pouches can be thrown at needy teammates using the Spotting mechanic, when available like Battlefield 3. Suppression can affect whether a player may heal or resupply from crates. ''Battlefield V'' Battlefield V expands on the support actions of Battlefield 1 with new mechanics such as the Buddy Revive and Fortifications. Non-Medic squadmates can now revive each other after a longer animation, while the building of fortifications within a friendly-held capture zone awards a Fortification Construction point bonus. Having a teammate get a kill using a Bipod rested on constructed cover will award the player who built in a Mounted Cover Kill Assist. Firestorm has many unique support actions, such as kill assists involved in the downing and finishing off of enemies while in a squad, as well as when reviving downed friendlies or healing them with Syrettes. Point bonuses are granted for unlocking Safes and Vehicle Lockups, opening Supply Drops, or surviving long enough to reach the final 32, 16, and 8 players in a round. Category:Mechanics